<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>故梦 by wuyueshaohua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337763">故梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyueshaohua/pseuds/wuyueshaohua'>wuyueshaohua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyueshaohua/pseuds/wuyueshaohua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>❶非国设，OOC很严重。<br/>❷阿纳斯塔西娅是我个人私自设定的冬妮娅的异色，在本文中被我设定为是冬妮娅失散多年的姐姐。阿尔弗雷德▪F▪琼斯是她的青梅竹马。<br/>❸若不能接受，请立刻离开，避免造成不必要的伤害。<br/>❹本篇文章是试水文章，正文日后再写。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Canada (Hetalia), America/Ukraine(Hetalia), Ukraine/America(Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>故梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>❶非国设，OOC很严重。<br/>❷阿纳斯塔西娅是我个人私自设定的冬妮娅的异色，在本文中被我设定为是冬妮娅失散多年的姐姐。阿尔弗雷德▪F▪琼斯是她的青梅竹马。<br/>❸若不能接受，请立刻离开，避免造成不必要的伤害。<br/>❹本篇文章是试水文章，正文日后再写。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>过了大概几个小时后，终于梳妆打扮好的阿纳斯塔西娅接过了侍女递来的一面镜子后仔细地端详着自己的容貌，她敢发誓着绝对是她十八年来最美的样子，再穿上阿尔弗雷德专门为她用珍稀而又昂贵的衣料制作的礼服，又有谁会知道她在来S国之前会是M国的一个普通的给奶牛挤奶的女工呢？阿纳斯塔西娅在向侍女们询问了阿尔弗雷德所在的位置后，便拖着长长的裙摆去寻找着阿尔弗雷德，她已经迫不及待地想看见自己的青梅竹马阿尔弗雷德脸上吃惊的表情了。秋天的S国是枫叶的世界，枫叶从春季到秋季随着时间的推移逐渐从稚嫩的油绿色变成了鲜艳的火红色，有的甚至像是被镶上了一层金边。在微凉秋风的吹拂下，火红的枫叶沙沙作响一些枫叶像天女散花一般地一个个打着旋儿飘落形成了一种秋季枫叶林里特有的美感。阿纳斯塔西娅一边小步奔跑着一边呼唤着阿尔弗雷德的昵称『阿尔弗，你在哪？我已经准备好了，你快出来看看我啊。』阿尔弗雷德此刻正在林子里的湖边观察着湖面上的枫叶，他看着那随着水面波动而流动着的枫叶陷入了沉思，许久都没回过神来，他想起了自己同父异母的弟弟--马修，一个喜欢枫叶喜欢像枫糖浆一样甜腻腻的食物喜欢抱着玩具白熊的男孩，他的性格很温和且有点胆小，见到生人就会下意识地脸红而且他那双紫色的眼眸也会为此蒙上一层水雾，他很可爱，微笑起来就好像是个活脱脱的小天使。但就是这么可爱的一个孩子就是在那场火灾中他年轻的生命就永远地定格在了8岁，他终于可以永远陪伴在他最喜欢的枫树身边了。是的，没错，那场火灾的地点就在这片林子里，当时的大火几乎烧光了整片枫林。现在的这些枫树都是阿尔弗雷德为了纪念自己兄弟亲手栽种的。不一会儿，少女呼唤的声音距离阿尔弗雷德的位置越来越近，阿尔弗雷德才终于回过神来，一转身就看见了脸颊红润小嘴撅起的阿纳斯塔西娅手上牵着过长的裙摆一颠一颠跑过来。阿纳斯塔西娅抬头望着明明和自己同岁却比自己至少高了半个头的阿尔弗雷德，那好似花含露的两瓣嘴唇好像还在没完没了地向阿尔弗雷德诉说着自己一路有多么地辛苦，她说话声音极甜极清，令人一听下去就会有种说不出的舒适。但此时的阿尔弗雷德是什么都没听进去，他从刚才转身看见阿纳斯塔西娅时他的视线就没从她身上移开过。她的一头秀发是亚麻色的，散发着珍珠似的光润，可能是在她来的路上跑得太快，有的头发从完整的法式盘发中散落了出来，在微风的吹拂下和刘海一起缓缓地飘动着。在她白嫩而红润的脸上有个秀气的鼻子和一双透亮如玉的桃花色眼瞳仿佛能够勾人心魄。 她的身高得比同龄女孩要高，手臂然那细小，颧骨照旧，指头束枯竹枝，折就折断的。她裸露出来的肌肤凝脂如玉， 但是由于她消瘦，所看起来她的身轻飘飘的。她正穿着他为她定制的礼服，那礼服的主体由一层层的丝绸和蕾丝花边构成而且又请来了一个Z国的知名刺绣大师为礼服绣上了一片片惟妙惟肖的枫叶，配上些丝带再用罕见的月光纱做整条礼服的最外层，使得纱下的枫叶变得若隐若现。在阳光的照耀下，在波光粼粼的湖面的反射下，她仿佛身上还围绕着一层淡淡光晕。「叮铃~」阿纳斯塔西娅头上的小铃铛头饰被风吹得叮铃地响，有片枫叶也凑巧落在了她的头上，似乎是要通过混在阿纳斯塔西娅的头饰中从而成功去参加冬妮娅的成年礼似的。阿纳斯塔西娅说完了一大堆抱怨的话之后停顿了一下后又满怀期待地问道『喂，阿尔弗，你觉得我现在美吗？』阿尔弗雷德没有立刻回答她，反而走向她的面前用手捻起了落在她头发上的枫叶并且紧紧地抱着阿纳斯塔西娅激动地说道『美！当然美，你从来都是这样的美丽，从我认识你的第一天我就知道会有这么一天的！』阿纳斯塔西娅被阿尔弗雷德紧紧地搂在怀里，她几乎不能动弹，她从来没有和异性如此近距离地接触过即使是和关系比较亲密的阿尔弗雷德这也是第一次。她脸上好不容易消退的潮红又迅速地回到了她的脸颊，她用尽全力的推开了阿尔弗雷德，她挣脱了阿尔弗雷德的怀抱，往回去的路上逃走了。阿尔弗雷德也没有为被推开了而烦躁苦闷，反而还有点小高兴，笑容逐渐爬上了他的脸颊，他看着手中的那片枫叶感觉心里似乎有什么被悄悄地改变了。他把那片枫叶收了起来，又抬头看了看快被枫叶遮盖的天空，阳光透过空隙照耀在阿纳斯塔西娅刚刚所站立在的地面上。真有那么一瞬间，他觉得阿纳斯塔西娅和他如果都能放下从前的所有暂时忘记自己身上背负的责任的话该有多好。假如时间永远定格在这一刻的话，未来的生活会一直按照这样发展，这种生活光是想想都觉得不错呢。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>♡感谢您能看到现在，若有什么不足的地方还请多多包涵，我一定会努力练好自己的文笔的。【鞠躬】<br/>♡标题的意思是已故之梦，所以我会以一个个梦的方式书写这篇故事，如果有时间的话未来还可能会认真整理一遍出一个整理版的故梦。【下一章：天使的梦，涉及CP[露中]】</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>